User blog:SaenihpNnylf/Give It Fifty Percent Chapter 3
Hey y'all! Remember what I said about characters being surprising in this story? Well, this chapter will be very true for Flaky. Just... expect the unexpected. Simple as that. It's really not that simple. I'm a complicated person. Cuddles just stood there and fumed for a few seconds, almost making me take a step back but I stood my ground. Soon, he sighed and said, "It's not that we don't want to help you, Flaky. It's just. The stuff you're talking about, it's impossible." "It's Happy Tree Town," I reminded at the mention of the word impossible knowing that any kind of logic is constantly defied. "The impossible happens every day." "Yes, but not in anyone's favor," Cuddles reminded, leaning against the lockers. "Flaky, I really hate to crush your plans but they're not going to work and working with Lifty is not going to get you anywhere good. He's just a good for nothing thief and I don't want you to get hurt." "I don't care what his reputation is!" I screamed, even surprised myself at how forceful I was being. "I'm desperate and he's the only one who's willing to help me." "Flaky, I'm surprised at you. Normally you're just so afraid and paranoid over every little thing but now that there's something you actually need to be afraid of, you're suddenly brave to the point of idiocy and that's MY job." I must say, I was surprised to hear Cuddles call himself an idiot but was offended that he also called me an idiot. I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step toward him instead of away from him. I don't know where I got this burst of bravery, teaming with Lifty and now standing up to Cuddles like this but I didn't see it as a bad thing. I liked my new found confidence and I wanted to hang onto it for as long as possible. "I'm not being an idiot! I'm just doing the best I can to stay alive, unlike you who throws every life away like an empty soda can!" "This isn't about staying alive! This is about you not getting robbed! Which is exactly what's going to happen if you work with him! His names not Lifty because he bench presses! It's Lifty because he lifts other people's stuff!" He looked around and we both noticed that we had attracted quite a bit of attention from the other students and quieted down. "Look, I tried to help them once and got figuratively burned. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you." "I understand why you're worried, Cuddles, but I can take care of myself. I don't think he's gonna rob me but if he does, that's a small price to pay for staying alive." "You have really messed up priorities. You know that, Flaky?" He asked, only making me angrier but I guess I couldn't expect him to understand the meaning of a life. Lives mean almost nothing to him. "But I suppose I'm not gonna get anywhere trying to convince you that. Just be careful." "I always am." "Don't turn your back on him." "I won't." He was silent for a few seconds before sighing and nodding with a look of regret but understanding. "Then I suppose there's nothing else to say. I am here for you, Flaky and only have your best interest at heart." "I'm not sure I know that anymore." I sighed turning around and heading back to Lifty before I did something stupid like cry. "What was that about?" Lifty asked, seeming genuinely worried unlike some certain rabbits. "He was upset about you working with me?" I just nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment. "Well, that's not surprising, Shifty and I aren't exactly well-liked in this town." I nodded again and started walking toward the front of the school, unable to handle school for the day, saying weakly. "I think I'm gonna try the seventh idea today." I didn't even hear his footsteps right behind me until he asked, "Which one is that?" I guess I couldn't have expected him to memorize the whole list so quickly but I didn't really expect him to ask. "The one where I skip school," I answered and kept walking, he wasn't going to talk me out of this and I hoped he wasn't even going to try. I still didn't hear any footsteps behind me but I was almost sure he was still following me. I looked back to check and sure enough, he was. "Gosh Lifty, if you're going to follow me could you at least not be so quiet about it? It's kind of creepy." "Sorry, sorry, I just get so use to walking this way. It's important for robberies," he said, rising up his hands defensively. "But okay I'll try not to." His footsteps did gain a bit of noise as I returned to walking towards the front door. I noticed that I wasn't as jumpy as normal while I made my way to it. "Look, Flaky I don't think this is a good idea, you could get in a lot of trouble for skipping school." "I don't care," I stated, not slowing down as I headed out the door. "You don't have to come with me but I'm not afraid of getting in trouble." "Well, you should be!" he said with equal stubbornness, coming up beside me and matching my pace. "I'm not just talking about being put in detention, Flaky. You could be arrested or even worse. I've been in prison before, many times and trust me when I say you don't want to go there." I didn't know what could be worse than getting arrested but what I'm trying to fix but I remained straight on my path. "I'm still not afraid of getting in trouble. It's a small price to pay for staying alive." "Well, I don't think this particular idea is going to work. Friends die outside of school all the time. If anything, school might be a bit safer," he stated, only making me angrier. I did not need him doubting my plans too. "So what, you're gonna challenge my plans, too? Just like all my friends," I growled, something that I very rarely do but it felt right in this situation I was just so frustrated with everything that going on around me now getting my careful plans knocked by the only one who believed in the idea at all. "If you're so against the idea then why are you still following me? Why not just go back to school?" He looked down silently for a few seconds, still following me as I headed home. Finally, he answered in a sad tone, "Because I have nothing to lose." He took on a more serious tone, looking back up at me. "You, on the other hand, have a lot to lose. I'm only trying to look out for you." Again with everyone saying they're worried about me, can't they see that I'm taking care of myself just fine? "I know I have a lot to lose but that's not going to sway me. There is nothing I value more than my life. And for the record, this idea isn't about avoiding school, it's about avoiding everyone else and everyone but Cub and the two of us will be in school today." "Oh, I suppose that does make sense," he said, calming down some and I could feel myself calming down from it as well. I took a deep breath hoping it will help with anger just as well as it can with fear. Feeling my anger dissipate, I put on a small smile and continued to explain. "Exactly, most of the deaths are the accidental or intentional fault of another tree friend, usually in the Top 50 Percent. Not all of the deaths but it seems possible to avoid it through isolation." "That may be true but isolation gets very lonely. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about there." He sighed as we arrived at my house. "I know. That is a real down side to this idea." I sighed and started undoing the locks on my front door. "Maybe I don't have to avoid everyone though, that would be just unbearable." I made it through all my locks having gotten well used to undoing them quickly. "Would you like to come in?" Lifty's eyes widened and he took on a look of shock and confusion. "You're letting me into you house… intentionally." I just opened the door the rest of the way and nodded. "No one ever invited us into their house, not since we started thieving." "Well, I can see why that would be but I'm inviting you in. I don't really have anything that can't be replaced and you've proven yourself trustworthy." Again, I wasn't sure why I was so confident of this or what I was even thinking letting a thief into my house, Cuddles would throw a fit if he knew but it wasn't like I was ever going to be leaving him alone. He hesitated, as if expecting a trap, which I suppose might have seemed likely to him but did come in. "Alright, I wouldn't steal anything from someone that let me in purposefully." "You really wouldn't?" I asked, even though I was obviously hoping he wouldn't when I made the offer. "No, you know they say not to bite the hand that feeds you and I think there's a lot of truth in that." He hesitated about something then asked, "Speaking of feeding… do you have any food?" I was surprised by the question but answered, heading to the kitchen, "Um… yeah, why, are you hungry?" "I haven't eaten in… about a week." I gasped having not expected that at all. Happy Tree Town is far from rich but I never thought anyone would be starving in it. "You haven't? Don't you get a money ration every week from Lumpy?" I honestly thought everyone did. That's where I got my money and where all my friends did. "No, I haven't seen one of those in decades. All our income comes from theft and death thwarts almost all of our heists." "I don't understand…" I said, shriveling back at the idea. "Why don't you get a ration?" Cliffhanger! Unless you are really attuned to my head canon, then you know exactly why he doesn't get a ration. Hope you liked all the surprises and will like all the other surprises to come. Please comment and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Category:Blog posts